Words That Go Unsaid
by Angelycious
Summary: She would never admit it, but she actually liked Sonny. He would never say, but he thought Sonny was pretty cool.


Words That Go Unsaid

**So I decided to write this Fanfic after watching how Tawni and Sonny interact and how she perceives Chad. I won't give away anything just yet, but you'll just have to wait and see where this Oneshot leads.**

_**-There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. Her heart-**_

* * *

The cast of So Random all smiled to themselves at a job well done. They often had a party after a very good sketch and today was no exception. Tawni sat delicately in her pink swivel chair, her eyes glued to a mirror as she fixed her perfectly brushed hair. Nico and Grady were sitting on the couch eating a pizza, with Zora trying to convince them not to steal her letters before she had the chance to even read them. Sonny on the other hand was watching her friends from the doorway, happy that she was able to fit in so well with the other So Random cast members.

It had taken her a little longer to like Tawni, and she was still a distant person, but atleast Tawni would actually speak to her now. She smiled at the thought, even though she was a stuck up diva, in Sonny's opinion she was still a nice person underneath all the perfect blonde hair and nice clothes.

"Hey Sonny, aren't you gonna have some of this Pizza?" Nico called his mouth full of the peperoni delight. Sonny smiled and walked over to them, her hand outstretched to receive the pizza Nico was holding out to her.

"Hey Tawni, what about you?" Sonny asked, nodding in the blonde's direction. The girl snorted and shook her head.

"I Tawni Hart shall never share anything with Sonny Monroe" She said looking back into her mirror. She of course was not completely honest, and also failed to notice the sad look that crossed Sonny features.

"Tawni, why are you so mean to me, what could I have possibly done, for you to hate me?" She asked softly, confusion and hurt evident in her voice.

Tawni scoffed and put her mirror back down; she stood up and walked swiftly out of the room. As she left she heard the small exchange between her friends.

"Just leave her Sonny, she's just being a diva" Came Zora's voice.

"I guess, but why is she like this?" She asked.

Tawni was too far away to hear the rest of the conversation. It really hurt her to hear Sonny upset, but she wasn't about to let the other girl know that. The blonde quickly rushed off to the garden, to find somewhere to think.

XxXXTXXxx

Chad Dylan Cooper looked into Portlyn's eyes for what must have been the thirteenth time today. She kept getting her lines wrong and it was starting to annoy him.

"Oh Mackenzie, I just don't get how-" she was cut off again by the director's grown.

"Portlyn, honey, its 'I don't understand, UNDERSTAND ok, you keep messing up that line, for god's sake, take a break will you, SOME ONE GET ME A DECAF LATTE!" He yelled moving off into the distance. "WITH EXTRA SPRINKLES!" He added after some thought.

Chad shook his head and sighed, they had been stuck on this one scene for hours, what the hell was her problem anyway.

"Portlyn, might I suggest you reread over that line, you know we have to finish" He groaned as he moved away from her and left the Falls. He started heading to the garden to get some peace and quiet. No-one was ever there at this time of day, so he usually went there to think about things.

As you can imagine he was very surprised when he was the pretty blonde sitting at a table with her head in her hands. She looked kind of down.

Chad shrugged and made a bee line for her table. There was no one else around, so no one would be here to see him talking to a Random. He sat across from her and tilted his head.

"Sup Random?" He asked as he put his head on his hand and looked over at her. Her head shot up as she heard his voice and she rolled her eyes when she saw who it was disturbing her.

"Oh it's you Chad." She announced flatly putting her head back in her hands. Chad was slightly hurt by her tone of voice but shrugged it off; she didn't look like she had done it on purpose.

"Well, that's nice" He replied smirking slightly. "I come over here to see what's bothering you, and I get the cold shoulder, way to go Miss Hart, way to go".

"Oh, you did... uh... why?" She asked looking up at him, her eyes slightly curious. Chad shrugged.

"Because I am Chad Dylan Cooper, that's why" He said as he flicked his hair out of his face for added effect. Tawni gave a rather unladylike snort and proceeded to sit up, facing him.

"Well, then, why don't I just start from the beginning. You see, when Sonny first came to So Random..."

Chad didn't really hear what she was saying; he was too bust thinking of the funny girl from Wisconsin. The way she spoke about what she liked, the way she moved, the way they had their interesting meetings between shows, the way she said his name, the way- He stopped himself, why was he suddenly thinking about Sonny Monroe. He didn't even like her; there was no way he was going to start liking her now.

He suddenly became aware that Tawni was still speaking and allowed himself, to drift back to reality.

"... but it's really not true, and I really do appreciate her, not that I'll ever admit it, but she is very valuable to the cast, and she uber funny, and she loves to..." she trailed off, she had just become aware as to who she was spilling her heart out too. She groaned in spite of herself and rolled her eyes. "Just perfect, now you know that I really do like Sonny, I bet you're going to go skipping off like a little bunny and tell her aren't you... Chad, are you even listening to me." She asked waving her hand in front of the Mackenzie falls actor.

Chad, who had been lost in his swirl of Sonny thoughts, immediately jumped back to reality with the gesture.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said as he watched her look suspicious. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked dubiously, watching for his emotions. He shrugged and sighed in defeat. There was no way out of this one.

"Lately, it's been harder and harder to get Sonny out of my head. She consumes my thoughts everyday" He admitted, rather hesitantly, worried as to what the Blonde Random star would do.

She smiled "Chad, don't worry, if you don't tell mine, I won't tell yours." She said seriously and Chad knew it was the truth.

"Agreed, no let's get out of here, before someone sees us."

xxXXTXXxx

"Tawni where have you been, we've been worried" called Sonny from the dressing room. Tawni put on her best sneer and flicked her hand at Sonny.

"Well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine, I was just out for a walk" She said quickly sitting in front of her mirror to fix her hair.

"You out for a walk, that's a good one" Chimed in Zora, her head poking out from the vents.

Tawni glowered at her. "I walk" She said defensively, but Zora wasn't listening. She was already heading to the cafeteria.

"C'mon Tawni, I'm hungry" Sonny said as she walked out of the dressing room. Tawni shooed her.

"Yes, yes I'll be right there" she said and waited for Sonny to leave before sighing angrily. Why did she have to make it hard to hate her? Tawni asked herself before walking to join them in the cafeteria.

As she sat at the table Chad and the rest of Mackenzie Falls walked in. Whilst the rest all sneered at her, she and Chad shared a knowing glance before they both turned back to their respective groups. The glace however didn't go unnoticed by their friends and each made a mental note to ask what it meant.

She would never admit it, but she actually liked Sonny.

He would never say, but he thought Sonny was pretty cool.

* * *

**So what did Y'all think, I wrote this coz I can see how the two of them could make good friends, and I could kinda see an exchange like this happening. So yeah drop me a review and tell me what y'all think about this?**


End file.
